The present disclosure generally relates to methods for assisting consumers in transitioning from a current absorbent product to a future absorbent product. Also described are aids for assisting in this transition. In particular, the transition aids provide a consumer with a means for comparing different characteristics of their current absorbent product with characteristics of a future absorbent product.
Absorbent articles function both to contain discharged body materials and to isolate these materials from the body of the wearer and from the wearer's garments and bed clothing. Disposable absorbent articles having many different basic designs are known in the art. For example, feminine hygiene products such as sanitary napkins and panty liners are absorbent articles that are typically worn in the crotch region of an undergarment. Interlabial absorbent articles are feminine hygiene products that are typically designed to be worn within the interlabial space of a wearer. Other feminine hygiene absorbent articles such as tampons are designed to be worn within the vaginal interior. Adult incontinence products such as incontinent pads, shields, guards, undergarments, briefs, and the like, and children's diapers and training pants are typically worn in the crotch region of an undergarment or worn as an undergarment. All of these absorbent articles are designed to absorb or otherwise contain liquid and other discharges from the human body and to prevent body and clothing soiling.
The number of different types and features of absorbent products often makes it confusing to consumers which products would best meet their protection needs. For example, absorbent products may vary in their absorbent capacities, their size (e.g., their length, the area of undergarment which they cover, etc.), their thicknesses, and their inclusion or non-inclusion of certain features such as wings, flaps, and the like. In addition, even if a consumer has selected a product that meets his or her needs, the product may not be available at the store at which the consumer is currently shopping. As such, the consumer may be forced to make an alternative selection of a less appropriate product.
While the manufacturers of such products have been adept at providing an adequate selection of absorbent products having different features and degrees of protection, they have had less success in educating the individual consumer as to which product is appropriate for the individual consumer's needs. Even when consumers have been successfully educated as to the best product for their protection needs, not all stores may stock the best product, but rather may only stock some closely related products. Currently, consumers in these situations are left to a “trial and error” approach to selecting an appropriate absorbent article from those available. They must buy a product having a particular feature, try the product to determine if the product is appropriate for their protection needs, and then reselect another product having a different feature, if the previously selected product is found to be inadequate for their needs. For example, if a consumer is interested in a product having a particular absorbency, the consumer must buy a product having a particular absorbency level, try the product to determine if either leakage occurs or under utilized capacity is present, and then reselect another absorbency level having either a higher or lower absorbency depending on the previous results, until the appropriate product for their needs is found. Such a process can be aggravating to the consuming at best, or worse, it could traumatize the consumer if they used an inappropriate product that leaked in public. Either situation can alienate the consumer from ever using that brand or type of absorbent article again.
This issue is particularly problematic when a consumer is transitioning from one type or brand of absorbent article to another. Consumers typically do not have a good understanding about how their current absorbent product compares to other available products on the market. For example, if a consumer is transitioning from a feminine hygiene product, such as a napkin or pad, to an incontinence product, it may be difficult for the consumer to determine how the features of her current napkin or pad compare to the features of the needed incontinence product. The same may be true for consumers transitioning from a product provided by one company to a similar product provided by another company.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for assisting a consumer in transitioning from a currently used absorbent product to a future absorbent product, and for recommending an appropriate future absorbent product. In addition, there is a need for instructional material designed to aid consumers in transitioning from their current absorbent product to a future absorbent product.